With You
by Total Drama Fan
Summary: Heather's pregnant and Alejandro's there for her. AleHeather Takes place after TDWT
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.

This is my first story on . It takes place after TDWT sometime. I guess Alejandro forgave Heather. It's in Heather's POV.

* * *

"Sh, it's going to be alright, Heather."

I could barely remember how we even got into this position. I had my arms wrapped around Alejandro while I was his lap. I cried into his shoulder.

"No it's not," I mumbled, "Nothing's going to be alright. I'm having your bastard child and you're saying that it's going to be alright."

"It will, mi amor. I'm going to be here with you and we'll be in this together."

"But what about my parents?"

He pulled away from the grip he had on me and I let go of him; he looked me in the eyes, "What about them?"

"They're going to disown me. They hate me as it is," I sniffed hard through tears to get a breath of air, "They're going to kick me out. This isn't going to work. I only can see one reasonable way out of this and that's an abortion."

There was a long silence and we sat there. I could tell he didn't want me to do that. He took me back into his grip and I cried into his chest. He finally spoke again after about ten minutes, "Do you want to get an abortion?"

"No," I muttered so quietly that I wasn't sure he heard me. Though he must have since he replied with, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to make this work. We're going to make this work."

We stayed that way for a long time. At least, I thought so since that was the last thing that I could remember before I fell asleep.


	2. Close Call

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.

Thanks everybody for liking the story! This chapter isn't much longer; I'm sorry. I have the next chapter started, not finished though, but it should be up within the next couple of days.  


* * *

  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I couldn't remember getting into the position I was into, which was wrapped in Alejandro's arms on his bed. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but to no use; he wasn't letting me go. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone out of it. I put it up to my ear, answered it, and whispered, "Hello?"

"Heather! Where are you?"

Crap! It was my mother!

"What do you mean?"

I was hoping I could convince her that I was home.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you never came home last night."

"I'm over at Sierra's," I lied. I still kept in touch with her (Though, I wouldn't consider us friends.) so that was a plausible answer, "I spent the night."

"Tell me the next time you do something like that. Come home soon."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and laid there.

I was about to drift back to sleep when I felt Alejandro kissing my neck. I rolled over to face him; I wanted those lips somewhere else. We lip-locked for probably about ten minutes without saying a word until it hit me: I was pregnant and it was all his fault for not bothering to use a condom. Oh, he was so dead.

I broke out of the kiss and glared at him, "This is all your fault."

"Huh?"

"Remember? I'm pregnant and it's all your fault!" I yelled.

He sat up and gave me a smirk, "It takes two to tango."

I stood up off of the bed, "I can't believe you. You're acting like a real jackass," I started to leave his bedroom, but he pulled me back onto the bed.

"You're going to hurt the baby," I snapped.

"I know you'll protect it well."

I slapped him across when I remembered again that I was angry at him, "I hate you right now."

"I know, and you're beautiful when you hate me."

"I'm going home," I started to get off of the bed again, but he pulled me back down…again.

"Stop doing that!"

I suddenly felt a wave of nausea and I ducked my head into the trash can. He was going to be dead as soon as I was done.

I was leaning over it with Alejandro holding my hair back-it had come undone from its usual ponytail sometime during the night-for at least ten minutes before the vomit stopped.

I loved him, but I was really beginning to hate him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate.


	3. Busted

Disclaimer: Check first chapter.

I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I only proofread once because of issues of time. Thanks for all the comments and faves and alerts! I'm glad that people like the story. This chapter is longer than the last two combined. I'll try to make the chapters longer still.

* * *

  
I ended up going home later that day, but it was anything but pleasant. My mom was waiting for me as soon as I got home. She wasn't happy and it showed. I could tell she knew that something was up. As soon as I closed the door, she came out of the living room and into the front hall. She was infuriated; I knew it. She looked it.

"I got a call today," She said, her arms crossed over her chest.

I was confused, but that didn't stop me from asking, "Okay. Who was it from? What did they want? And, why are you telling me?"

"They called from the hospital to tell you that you forgot to pick up your prescription slip for your prenatal vitamins. I know that you're pregnant."

My mouth fell agape. I didn't know what to say or do.

"How long have you known?" She didn't calm down even a notch, so I was sure that this wasn't going to go well.

"Since yesterday," I muttered.

"Why were you so stupid? You should have known better than to go and get pregnant! Do you even know who the father is?"

"Yes, I know very well who it is."

Did my mother think I was a whore? Did she think I had sex with everyone who I could get into their pants? I could never understand why she thought so lowly of me.

"Who is he?"

"My boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Mom asked, raising an eyebrow. I could tell that she didn't believe I was saying, even if Alejandro had been over several times and met both of my parents.

She opened her mouth to speak again, "What's his name?"

I knew she didn't believe me for sure now; her tone of voice said it all.

"Alejandro."

"Does he was a _last_ name?"

"Burromuerto."

"You just made that up! You probably don't have a clue who the father is!"

"I'm telling the truth, Mom!"

"Get out my house! You're a whore! I never want to see you again!"

"Mom, this is ridiculous."

"I don't care if you think it's ridiculous or not, I don't want you in this house."

"But—"

"No 'buts,' Heather, I expect you to be out of this house in an hour. If you're not, I'm calling the authorities."

"You can't be serious! I'm only eighteen. Where am I supposed to go?"

"You should have thought about that before you went and had sex."

One thing I knew my mom didn't understand was that the baby was made out of love, not just to have sex. And maybe if she had understood that, she would have understood my point of view; she didn't of course and that's why I was being kicked out.

I walked up the stairs to my room and packed the things that I knew I would need. I had no idea where I was going to go, though. I wasn't sure if Alejandro's family would take me in—it wasn't that they didn't like me, but I was just worried that his parents would be angry like my mother had been.

I decided to call Sierra to see if I could crash at her place for a few days. I figured that she wouldn't mind as long as I didn't get in the way of her being able to have her time with Cody (Yes, it was official. Cody had eventually decided to give Sierra a chance. She knew everything about him, anyway, even more than he did.) and of course I wouldn't when I was already in a committed relationship and Cody wasn't even my type.

She said it was okay, so I finished packing. By the time the hour was up, I could hear my mom screaming downstairs, "GET OUT NOW OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

I sighed, pulled my trunk to its side, put my purse on my shoulder, and left the room, attempting to pull it down the stairs. After I struggled trying to get it to not fall onto me—it was really heavy—I just decided to push it down. Sure, it could have caused damage to something, anything, but Mom just wanted me out of there, didn't she? Did it matter what happened as long as I was gone?

My mom shot me a death glare as I exited from one of the front doors.

I walked to my car that was parked in the driveway. I unlocked the backseat and tried to put the trunk in. I was trying not to lift much of it so I didn't hurt the baby. I was glad once it was in; I threw my purse in there along with it. When I was done putting my luggage in the car, I went to the driver's side and started the ignition. I was really surprised that it started. I had figured that my mom would have had someone do something to it so that I wouldn't be able to drive it.

I drove over to Sierra's house—it was about a twenty minute drive—and parked outside by the sidewalk. I pulled the trunk out of the backseat. I also placed my purse back onto my shoulder.

I walked to the porch, but then came the problem of the stairs again. I was really regretting taking the trunk instead of something easier to lug around. I eventually was able to pull it up, but I was still worried about all of this lifting and work that I was doing. I walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell soon after.

I was glad that Sierra came to the door instead of her mom. Let's just say that Sierra's mom was a little cracked; she has a bigger obsession with Chris than Sierra had with Cody.

Sierra led walked with me to the guest room. I was glad that the house only had one story because I wouldn't have to drag the stupid trunk up and down anymore stairs. I threw the things I was carrying down on the wooden floor, crashing onto the bed exhausted. I looked around, expecting something Chris-related, or Cody-related in the least, to pop out or be hung somewhere or something; I sighed a sigh of relief when I knew there wasn't.

Sierra sat down at the edge of the bed, "Why did your mom kick you out anyway?"

I sat up with a sigh and started to tell my story.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I also hope there weren't many mistakes since I only proofread once.


	4. Hello, Al

Disclaimer: I don't own _Total Drama_ and I don't own the lyrics from "Jar of Hearts."

Sorry it took me so long. I was busy pretty much all yesterday and I couldn't work on the story. I give credit to I'll Cover Angel and Collins for the idea of the reunion and for Sierra's mom and Chris getting together.

Thanks everyone for liking the story!

* * *

"Wait—you're three months pregnant and you didn't know until yesterday?" Sierra asked.

"Yep," I replied.

I never kept track of body changes or my period or anything like that; it just never occurred to me to actually pay attention, even when I became sexually active.

"Does Alejandro know about the baby?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he's being really supportive."

Sierra squealed, causing me to cover my ears considering the loudness and the extremely high pitch. She continued talking, "You and Alejandro are almost as cute of a couple as me and my Codykins are."

"How are you two doing?" I asked for lack of anything better to say.

"Great! We're going on another date tonight!"

That girl sure had a tendency to yell and squeal…a lot.

She looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand and squealed, "I have to go get ready, just make yourself at home," She dashed out of the room faster than I ever thought she could.

I laid down, falling asleep for who knows how long. What can I say? I was worn out. I had been through a lot lately, well, the last two days.

I woke up from my phone ringing, for the second time that day let me remind you—I was surprised my parents hadn't shut it off yet. I answered it with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

It was Alejandro.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I can call back."

"No, I'm up now."

Now that he had called, I wanted to talk to him. I missed him already.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over. We could have a movie night."

"Sure, sounds great."

"I'll be over in about ten, then."

"Wait—pick me up at Sierra's instead."

"Alright, I'll see you in about half hour."

"Okay, love you."

"Te quiero, también." **[1]**

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded really pretty. I can't wait to see you."

"Are you talking to Chris?"

I turned around to see Sierra's mom standing in the doorway. She looked just like Sierra, only older and her hair was longer than Sierra's considering that Sierra's hair hadn't fully grown back from when she blew up the plane on _Total Drama World Tour_; it was scary how much they looked alike, though.

"I want to talk to him!" She grabbed for my phone. She put it up to her ear, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I'm talking to Chris McLean!"

Did I mention that she acted just like her daughter, too?

"You're not Chris?" She asked, disappointed. She handed me my phone back and left the room.

"That was weird," Alejandro said.

"She's more obsessed with Chris than Sierra is with Cody."

"I would say. I'll be over in about a half hour."

"Okay, love you, bye."

I hung up before he could say anything else. I got up, grabbed some clothes from that damned trunk—I couldn't believe I even owned such clothes, let alone could I believe that I had packed them—along with some make-up among other things I got ready with and went to get a shower. After I got a shower, I got dressed and dried my hair, pulling it back in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth then applied a layer of make-up.

When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. What can I say? I noticed how tight my regular clothes were beginning to get on me, well, at least my shorts and I didn't exactly want everyone to know that I was pregnant because I wore my short halter top, if they hadn't noticed before, that is.

I heard the doorbell ring. And no, it wasn't a regular doorbell sound; it was of Chris's voice. It went on for about a minute too long. I walked towards the front door and opened it. I was expecting to find Alejandro, but he wasn't there. It was Chris. Why was he at Sierra's house?

"Oh, Heather," Chris said, "I was expecting to find Sierra here."

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

I heard footsteps from behind me in the hallway. I heard gasp which was followed by running.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S CHRIS MCLEAN!"

Chris replied nonchalantly to Sierra's mom, "Yes, yes, I am."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She was bouncing up and down in front of him like she was an excited five-year-old on Christmas morning. She embraced him in a hug, "I can't believe that you're here!"

"Could you let go?"

She obliged.

He turned to me, "I came here to tell Sierra—which you will be telling her—that the whole cast of _Total Drama_ will be forced to go back to Camp Wawanakwa for a reunion in six months. I came here now because the producers forced me to make sure everyone cleared their schedules for the time you'll be there. You'll have to be there, of course; it's in your contract."

He pulled a copy of one out of his pocket. How it fit in there, I had no idea. And, why did he carry a copy of those stupid contracts around anyway?

I didn't even have to time to question his motives when Alejandro's car pulled up into the street. He got out and started walking up the walkway. I walked towards him to meet him there. We embraced in a kiss. When we stopped, he must have realized that Chris was there talking to Sierra's mom.

"Why is Chris here?"

We started walking to his car.

I replied, "He's forcing us to do some reunion show a year after _Total_ _Drama World Tour_ ended."

Alejandro opened the passenger door for me as Chris was walking down the walkway, yelling towards Sierra's mom, "Call me," He held his fingers up to his ear as if it were a phone.

Alejandro and I shared confused glances before Chris noticed Alejandro was there.

"Alejandro," Chris said, "I was forced to tell everyone about the reunion show for _Total Drama_, so clear your schedule in six months."

When Chris said six months again, it hit me: I would be nine months pregnant by then. Damn it!

Alejandro replied to Chris, "Heather already told me."

Chris shrugged and walked over to a limousine that I hadn't noticed was there before. (How I hadn't noticed, I had no clue.) He got in. The limousine left a few moments afterwards.

I had sat down in the passenger seat; Alejandro closed the door after we shared another kissed. He walked around and got into the driver's seat. He started the ignition, then the car started off.

"_Who do you think you are  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars,  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart?  
You're gonna catch a cold,  
From the ice inside your soul.  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?_"

I recognized that "Jar of Hearts" was playing on the radio. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't realize that you listened to Christina Perri."

"I don't. It's just on the radio. I didn't realize that you wore sweats," A grin appeared on his face.

"Well," I replied, "I'm fat and I realized that none of my other clothes fit right and it's all your fault since you impregnated me with your kid."

He stopped the car as it approached a red light. He turned to me and looked at my swollen stomach, placing his hands on it, "Don't mind your mother, she's just being hormonal."

I glared at him, "I wouldn't be so hormonal if it weren't for you."

"You know you love me," He looked at me, hands still on my stomach.

"Yeah, I do," I glanced to the road ahead, noticing that the light had changed, "The light's green."

He went back to looking at the road and continued on driving. We eventually got to his house after a ride filled with just the two of us talking.

We walked up to the porch and Alejandro opened the door. We walked inside.

"Hello, _Al_."

* * *

Who said that?

Thanks for reading! Try to guess who said the last line. Also, could anyone suggest a name for Sierra's mom? I think she needs a name instead of just "Sierra's mom." Oh, and **[1]** means "I love you, too." Thanks again for reading! =D


	5. Leave Her Alone

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Thanks for all the support. I'm glad to see that this story is growing slightly in popularity. Thanks! I'm glad lots of people suggested names for Sierra's mom. I've decided on one since two reviewers suggested the same name (EvanescenceAngel and I'll Cover Angel and Collins), but I'm going to compromise the spelling to Serena since they both spelled it differently. Sorry that it's such a short and badly written chapter. Though, I'm going to say: I think most of the reviewers were right about who said the last line.

* * *

  
"Jose? What are you doing here?" Alejandro asked in surprise.

Jose stepped forward and I had to admit: He was handsome, but no Alejandro; Alejandro was the only man for me.

"Didn't Mom tell you? I was sent home while the campus is getting cleaned from a flu outbreak," I guess he noticed me, "This must be your girlfriend. I never thought that you would have done this well, _Al_. She's beautiful," He stepped over to me, pulling my right hand up and kissing it, "Pleasure to—"

He didn't have time to finish; I used my hand to slap him before he could. He must've been too shocked to continue on.

Jose laughed, "She's feisty, isn't she?"

"Damn right I'm going to be feisty," I snapped.

"You could do so much better than Al, maybe someone like _me._"

"Fuck you," I growled under my breather, but I don't think he heard me.

"Just leave her alone, Jose," Alejandro stepped in.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, _Al_."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, Alejandro," Mrs. Burromuerto came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel, "You're home, and you brought Heather with you. How are you dear?"

"Fine," I replied.

"Can you come here for a minute, Heather?"

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. She motioned for me to sit down at the table, which I did. She sat down across from me after she laid the towel that she had been holding onto the counter, "I've seen how you've been acting recently."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I can tell that you're pregnant, dear, and you're showing, which added to my suspicions."

I was speechless. She knew? So many other questions swarmed around my mind.

She reached across the table and put a hand on my upper arm, "I'm glad that it was you that Alejandro got pregnant and not one of the previous girlfriends he's had."

"Um…"

"I'm not angry, either. I'm disappointed that he went and did something like that, but we can't change what's happened, can we?"

"No."

"I just want to let you know, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

I nodded. I didn't know what else to say. I was speechless still. I couldn't believe that she had figured out. Was it that obvious? And if it was, how many other people knew?

I had so many things on my mind as I stood up from the chair I was sitting in. I must have stood up too quickly because before I knew it, everything went black and I couldn't feel anything. I just felt so limp.

* * *

I'm sorry that it's such a bad chapter; I just kind of had trouble with it. I'm sorry. Oh, and can everyone vote on the poll on my profile about what the baby should be? Thanks for reading!


	6. It's A

Disclaimer: First chapter.

Thanks for the reviews and all of the support on this story! I'm glad that people like it! =D Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long.

* * *

_  
Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

What was that noise? It just kept going on and on. It was getting on my nerves; it just wouldn't stop.

My head hurt so badly. I didn't know why, but I wanted it to stop soon.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around the room. Everything seemed to be white. Why? Where was I? I couldn't tell. I didn't have any clue of where I was. I slowly tried to sit up, but found that I couldn't. I didn't know if I was strapped down or if I just didn't have the strength.

"Heather, you're awake!" A voice called excitedly.

I turned my head to face where the sound of the voice was coming from.

"Mi amor!" Alejandro called and kissed me shortly afterwards.

"What happened?" I asked groggily after we released.

"You fainted. You hit your head too during the fall."

That explained why my head hurt, but I still had more questions that I need to ask.

"Is the baby all right? I didn't hurt it when I fell did I?"

I could totally tell that I was out of it. I wasn't acting too normal, that could have been due to hormones though. I didn't know what was going on.

"No," He smiled, "The doctor said that she's going to be just fine."

"She?" I was smiling now along with him, "It's a girl?"

"Si, she's perfectly healthy, too."

We kissed again until we heard, "Hey! I'm still here you know!"

Alejandro and I turned to face the owner of the voice: Cody.

"Cody, why are you here?" I asked.

"Sierra made me stay here while she used the bathroom," The nerdy boy groaned.

I didn't say anything and went back to my previous activity.

"Ooh! I've got to get my phone out so I can get some pics and post them on my blog!" I heard Sierra squeal.

I rolled my eyes, not caring of what was going on; I was happier doing what I was doing.

* * *

They released me from the hospital later that day after running some more tests to double check that everything was all right. Of course, everything was fine and I got to leave, but it was hospital regulations that I left in a wheelchair. Why, I had no clue.

As Alejandro wheeled me out, he brought up something that I was hoping that he wouldn't, "I'm surprised that your parents didn't come to make sure that you were okay. I know that you don't get along with them, but I thought that they would have at least wanted to make sure that you were okay."

My eyes widened. I was surprised that Sierra hadn't mentioned that I had been kicked out to anyone, especially Alejandro. I didn't really want to deal with admitting to him of the true reason, "Oh, they're really busy, you know."

"I thought that they would have at least called."

I looked over at Sierra, mouthing to her to say something to change the subject. She nodded and pointed to something in front of our group, "There's my mom's car!"

I sighed, hoping that Alejandro wouldn't bring this up again.

We made our way over to Serena's (Sierra's mom) car. Alejandro, Cody, and I got into the back seat. Before any of us realized it, Sierra squished her way into the back with us. She pulled Cody up onto her lap to make more room, not that it made much of a difference, considering how small Cody is.

"Uh, Sierra," Cody started to protest, but Sierra just kissed him to shut him up.

Serena started driving to her house.

We all decided that we would just hang out at Sierra's house for the rest of the night, and we did.

The four of us stayed in the living room, which had Chris wallpaper on it. Luckily, it was dark and we paid more attention to what was on the TV.

I ended up falling asleep in Alejandro's arms. I think everyone else fell asleep shortly afterwards because everyone was asleep in the same places they were earlier when I got up at about two in the morning to get something to drink.

I wiggled my way out of Alejandro's arms, trying not to wake him up too. I made my way into the kitchen. I opened one of the cupboards, grabbed a glass out, and got some water from the faucet. Once I drank that, I laid the cup in the sink; I then found the nearest bathroom.

It was a bathroom that I hadn't used before, at least I didn't think so. I quickly peed and flushed the toilet, and I kind of regretted doing that when I heard it: Chris's voice over the flushing. I wasn't expecting that, causing me to let out a scream, accidentally. I washed my hands as quick as I could before the door flew open and the light came on.

"What happened?" Sierra demanded.

"I used the bathroom," I groaned.

"You flushed the toilet, didn't you?"

"Uh…yeah."

"This is the bathroom you never want to use. I mean, the walls should've tipped you off."

I looked at the walls. I bet that you can't guess what was on them. Chris.

I gave her a look, "How was I supposed to see the walls if the lights were out?"

She ignored my last statement and continued on talking, "Use the bathroom down the hall instead of this one. Mom let me decorate that one myself."

I didn't even want to respond to that. I already had a feeling how that bathroom was decorated; it was probably covered with Cody. Didn't that house have a normal bathroom?

"I'd rather not, thanks."

* * *

Sorry again that it wasn't up sooner. I had trouble with this chapter also. Thanks for reading!


	7. The Blaineley, Chris, Serena Triangle

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

I'm sorry that it took so long. Thanks everybody for liking the story! =)

* * *

  
A month passed by without much happening. I was finally in the second trimester—it was about time. Though, with this, my clothes grew tighter, causing for the need to get bigger ones. Luckily, it seemed that my parents had forgotten all about me, not to forget my numerous credit cards, meaning that they still worked. Sierra happily agreed to go shopping for new clothes with me.

"Ew, these are," I paused to think of a word, "these are just, horrible. Pregnant women wear these?"

We were in a maternity store in a nearby mall.

Sierra looked around the store and pointed to each pregnant woman around, "She does…and she does…and—"

"Sierra!" I growled.

"Oh, sorry."

Then, I felt a wave of nausea—the morning sickness hadn't went away completely by then. I knew I had to vomit, but there weren't any trash cans around. The only object close-by to barf in was a woman's purse that lay outside of a dressing room; I had no other choice, but to upchuck in there. When I finished, I found Sierra, "Let's go to another store."

"You're breath kind of smells like vomit," She noted mindlessly.

"Exactly," I replied, "That's why we have to get out of here."

"Disgusting!" I heard a woman's voice in the background.

"Let's go," I dragged her out of the store.

We wandered around the mall endlessly to look for a store with more fashionable maternity clothes, but to no use. I was exhausted from all of the walking that we ended up having to crash down at one of the tables in the food court until I gained up some more energy. Being pregnant really wore me out.

"Oh Chris," We heard someone's voice (Serena's?) say loudly, "You're such a romantic."

Sierra and I both turned our heads in the direction of her mother's voice. Serena was walking around the mall with Chris.

"I know," I could see Chris smirk.

"I don't see why that Blaineley would have broken-up with you. You're like the greatest guy ever!"

"I'm pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"You're more than awesome."

Sierra's mom is completely nuts if she truly believes that Chris is awesome. I was beginning to think that he was using her since she thought he was the greatest guy on the planet; he obviously just wanted someone to constantly tell him that he was awesome all of the time. Serena's too stupid for her own good.

"Chris?" We heard Blaineley's voice yelled.

I knew that a fight would be going on soon, so Sierra and I tried to sneak off. We didn't exactly want to see the catfight between her mother and Blaineley.

"We're split up for a week and you go and find yourself some _whore_?"

Luckily, we were gone quickly so we didn't have to hear anymore of the spat.

We finished up a few hours later—it would have taken less time if I hadn't gotten so tired so easily. We headed back to Sierra's house where I fell asleep on the couch not even five minutes after we got back.

* * *

"Time to wake up," I heard Alejandro's voice call as he stroked his hand against my face.

"No," I answered without even bothering to open my eyes, "I don't want to get up. Who even gave you permission to bother me while I'm sleeping?"

"Sierra did."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, Sierra's not my mom. You can't wake me up until I want to wake up. I'm tired and it's your fault."

"Oh, mi amor, you're so difficult, and I love it. But still, I don't see how this is _my_ fault."

"You put her in me, so it's your fault," I rolled over to face the back of the couch.

"You're gorgeous when you're angry at me."

"I'm too tired to listen to you," I tried to concentrate on going back to sleep, but Alejandro just wouldn't allow it.

"You're going to have to get up sometime."

"It's not going to be now."

"Yes it will," He scooped me off of the couch and into his arms, "You have to go to the doctor's and you asked me to come with you."

"Call them to ask for an appointment another day; I'm too tired today," I glared up at him.

"You're going, chica. I'll drag you if I have to."

"You're already carrying me."

"Now all we have to do is leave."

"No," I replied. He placed me onto the floor when I stood and I continued to talk, "I have to get ready. I have to get a shower and get dressed and fix my hair—"

He shut me up from my ranting by kissing me. I kissed him back and soon I was back in his arms. He carried me off to the bathroom considering I needed to get a shower.

* * *

We both emerged from the shower about a half an hour later. I was wrapped in a towel and so was Alejandro. I ordered him to get out of the bathroom while I got ready.

I got ready besides getting dressed. I went back to the guest room and threw some clothes on that fit me more comfortably.

"Okay, I'm ready," I called to Alejandro after I walked out of the room.

"And you look great," He replied.

We started walking towards to the door to leave.

"No I don't, I'm fat," I motioned to my slightly swollen stomach.

"That's just the baby making herself comfortable."

Before I knew what he was doing, he was on the wooden floor, both hands on my stomach, talking to the baby, "Tell your mommy that she's not fat."

Then I felt it. She kicked for the first time.

I put a hand to my mouth in surprise, "Alejandro, did you feel that?"

He looked up at me, a wide smile spread across his face, "Yeah, she kicked. And, she's telling you that you're not fat," He stood up and kissed me.

"I love you," He said after we got done kissing.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you like. Sorry again for it taking me so long to get it up.


	8. Three Arms

Disclaimer: First chapter.

Sorry that it took so long and that it's a crappy chapter. Hopefully it will get better. Thanks for all the support on the story! =D

* * *

We got to the doctor's office at the hospital without a problem. Alejandro opened the passenger door for me and I got out of his car. He took my hand, leading us into the building. We made our way to the doctor's office; I signed in and we sat down in a couple of the waiting room seats.

One thing I noticed was that most of the other women there were a lot older than I was. Their stares were disapproving, I could tell. They all thought it: I was a slut, a whore. I knew they thought it. There wasn't a ring on my finger and I looked my age of eighteen. Their stares dug into me like a knife. All of them were thinking badly of me. I just knew it. But, who cared? I wasn't unhappy with what I was doing. My daughter was made from the love of her parents and I wasn't going to let her go. They just needed to find something better to care about.

"Heather?" A nurse's voice called as she peeped out from the door.

I stood up and Alejandro did too. The two of us walked over to the woman. She led us to get me checked. The check-up that far went all right. The nurse led us to a room, "The doctor will be in shortly."

It wasn't much longer until the OB/GYN came in. She took a seat in the swivel chair that was by the desk.

"How are you feeling today, Heather?"

"Pregnant," I groaned.

"Well," She replied looking up from her clipboard, "That may be because you're pregnant."

I rolled my eyes; this doctor wasn't funny.

She stood up from the chair and pulled on some gloves, "Let's take a look at your baby."

I laid down. Alejandro was standing next to me holding my hand. The doctor slipped up my shirt, rubbing cold blue goop onto my stomach.

"It may be cold," She warned.

Hello, I already knew that. I replied with a sarcastic, "Thanks."

"Everything seems to be fine...except," She paused.

My heart sank. I could feel Alejandro tense up too.

"She has three arms," The doctor started laughing hysterically, "I'm kidding."

"You're not funny!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry. Okay," She started to compose herself some, "Would you like to hear her heartbeat?"

Before I could answer, Alejandro did for me, "We'd love to."

A soft thumping could be heard throughout the room. I smiled and could feel tears burning in my eyes.

The rest of the check-up went pretty smoothly-aside from the doctor's "jokes" which weren't funny at all.

We started to leave out of the office but stopped when we heard a familiar voice.

"Heather? Alejandro?"

* * *

Who should have said that? Any suggestions? I wanted some more of the characters into the story. Any suggestions? I have a few in mind, but I want to get the reader's opinions. Thanks for reading! =D

P.S. Go vote on my profile for who should have said that! Thanks! =)


	9. Marisol

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.

Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. Thanks for everyone liking the story! =) You'll find out who said the last lines in this chapter. I'm going by the polls results on my profile. I think it's funny how this is chapter nine considering who the father of the person who said the last line's baby, not that much is revealed in this chapter.  


* * *

  
"Courtney? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm pregnant," Courtney snapped. Her stomach was very swollen.

"Obviously."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I guess we're both knocked up."

"How far along are you?"

"Seven months with a boy. You?"

"I'm four months with a girl."

"Maybe we could keep in touch," She rummaged through her purse and found a small notebook with a pen attached to it. She wrote something on it, ripping the page out; she handed it to me, "It's good to know that I'm not the only one in this situation."

I stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket.

"Courtney?" A nurse called.

"I've got to go, but text me or something later," She waddled off towards the nurse who was waiting patiently.

Alejandro and I started walking out of the office.

"That was weird," He stated once we got to the elevator; He pressed the glowing down arrow on the wall.

"I know. I mean, Courtney, and she was actually being kind of nice," I replied, watching for the elevator to open. It finally did and we stepped on. I pressed the main floor button causing the doors closed again.

"It seems like she's looking for a friend and she's looking for a friend in you, mi amor."

"Why me though?" I groaned.

"You both have something in common now," He motioned to my stomach.

"That's your fault," I replied.

I felt a kick so I pulled my hand to feel her with it. I smiled.

Alejandro placed one of his hands around the same spot to feel her. He looked so amazed.

The elevator doors opened back up when we got to the main floor; we stopped what we were doing and started towards the exit.

"You know," He started talking again, "We haven't thought of any names for her."

"I know."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

I stopped walking at turned to him, "Alejandro, I don't feel like discussing this now. I just want to go back to sleep."

He nodded, "Alright, I'll take you home."

He started walking towards the door again and I did too, "I would rather go to Sierra's."

We got to car before he said anything else. I was buckling the seat belt when he turned to me and said, "Why are you spending so much time over at Sierra's lately?"

"What do you mean? I haven't been spending that much time there."

"Heather, something's up. Just tell me what's wrong."

He had his hands on either side of my face. It was suddenly burning up in the car, even though it was probably less than twenty degrees outside and he didn't even turn the car on yet. I think it was from the pressure that he was onto what was going on. It was that I didn't want him to know that my parents kicked me out—I did—but I just didn't want him to think that it was such a big deal

"N-nothing's wrong," I stuttered out.

"Your parents kicked you out, didn't they?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I looked down at the consol in between the seats where he had his elbows resting on.

"I figured. You're coming home with me," He sat back up correctly in the driver's seat, starting the ignition.

"Huh?"

"You're going to stay with me."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I just stared at the landscape whizzing by outside of the car, as if I were in a trance.

Alejandro was driving for who knows how long when he came to a stop. I hadn't even realized that we were anywhere near his house since I was too busy watching outside, just thinking of what had just happened.

"Coming, mi ángel?" He asked, standing outside of the opened passenger side door, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah," I replied. I unbuckled the seat belt; I slid out of the seat. Alejandro kissed me before leading us into his house.

He led me up the stairs into his bedroom.

"Lay down and get some rest," He said, "I'll explain to my parents what happened."

I felt like a child; he was tucking me in like I had always wished my parents would have done.

I obliged to what he said.

"Thank you, Alejandro, I love you."

He kissed me again and replied, "I love you too, Heather. I love you, too."

I woke up later that day still in Alejandro's bed. When I glanced over to the window, it was dark outside. I slipped out of the bed and made my way to exit the room. I walked through the hall and down the stairs.

"You're up," I heard Alejandro say. I turned to him, nodding, "Yeah."

He walked over to me; he kissed me once again that day. Once we released, he spoke again, "I talked to my mom."

"What did she say?"

"She'll be happy for you to stay here."

I smiled at him before I wrapped my arms around him tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too, and," He stepped back to place his hands on my stomach, "I love our daughter."

I looked up to him, "I want to name her Marisol."

"It's a beautiful name."

"I know, and that's why I like it."

"Our little Marisol," He stated staring down at my stomach. I placed my hands over his.

"I can't wait until she's finally here."

"Me either. Five months to go."

"Five months to go," I repeated after him.

"This is going to be a long five months."

"It sure will be."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! =D


	10. Trentney?

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Wow, the tenth chapter and fifty reviews, already! I can't believe it! Thanks for all of the support on this story. I'm sorry this chapter is a little on the short side along with being crappy, especially when it took me so long to get up.

* * *

Another two weeks—I was about four and a half months pregnant, half way done—or so passed without much happening. Well, there was one strange that had been happening: Courtney and I had become somewhat close friends. I think it was because we had something in common; I never would have imagined that Courtney and I would have something in common. It was strange to think that our babies brought us to be friends. The two of us had begun to visit each other often.

I went to her apartment more often than she came over to Alejandro's house since her doctor wanted her to take it easy as she got closer to her due date. Strangely, I hadn't seen Duncan around, and I would soon find out why.

I knocked on the door, waiting until she waddled up to the door and opened it.

"Hi Heather," Courtney greeted me.

"Hi Courtney," I replied.

She stepped aside and I stepped in. We went about as we usually had for the past two weeks. Everything was going as it normally had; we sat at the kitchen table and talked about whatever came to mind. Suddenly, we heard the door open. Courtney got up, with some difficulty, and made her way into the living room. I followed. When I reached the living room, I was shocked. Courtney was hugging Trent. Why was Trent there?

"Trent? What's going on Courtney?" I asked, still surprised.

She released from her hug with the guitarist and turned to me, "What do you mean?"

She looked confused. What the hell was going on?

"I thought that you and Duncan…what's Trent doing here?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Wait—huh?"

I felt like I was Lindsay, or at least should have been at that point.

Trent spoke up, "I think she thinks you and Duncan are still together."

"You're not?" I was so confused, "When did you two—"

"Let me explain," Courtney replied.

The three of us got situated on the sofas in the living room.

"About eight months ago," She started (Yes, she was eight months by then; she had been about seven and half months when we ran into each other.), "Duncan and I broke up, again. I was feeling more upset than I would have because I saw him cheat on me with Gwen (again). No matter how much I yelled at him, it didn't help, so I had just downed whatever of my parents' liquor I could find and got myself as drunk as I possibly could. I just didn't care. I just staggered around town until Trent found me; he took me to my house where I begged him to sleep with me—let me remind you that I was really drunk. I lost my virginity that night.

"About a month later, I found out that I was pregnant. I'm against abortion, meaning that I saw no other option but to at least tell Trent. He promised to stick by me. Since he is the father after all and we ended up just falling in love in process, especially after we moved in with each other after my parents and his dad kicked us out, respectively.

"Trent's working as much as he can; hopefully, we'll have enough money when the baby comes. I had a job so Trent didn't have to work as much, but my doctor didn't want me to strain myself and made me take a leave. And that is why Trent's here."

It was strange to think that Courtney had gotten herself into such a position. I'm surprised she let herself do that when she had had so many goals and had been so bitchy about it. What happened to being a lawyer? I thought that that had been her life's goal or something; I just couldn't believe that she was doing that.

"Wow," I replied quietly, "I thought you were going to be a lawyer or something like that."

"I thought so too," Courtney answered, staring down at her enlarged stomach.

I guess that Trent took note of the strained atmosphere and spoke up with, "How about we about something else?"

Courtney and I both nodded in reply.

The rest of the visit was fairly uneventful. I went back to Alejandro's later on that afternoon and I was grateful that his mother supported us keeping the baby. I had no idea of what his father would think though—he was off on some business trip or something, and a long one at that. Yet, I still couldn't help but wonder what he would think.

* * *

Foreshadowing! lol The next couple of chapters will be somewhat Christmas-related, even if it's after Christmas. I hope you like it! Thanks! Also, please check out MiraNoel's story "Total Drama Reloaded." It's really good.


	11. Christmas Tree!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writer's block and got a worse case of it from some flamer. Thanks MiraNoel for talking back to them! =D I don't see why "Test" was so angry when it's just a minor pairing of the story. And, swearing doesn't persuade me to change the story. Thanks for all of the support on the story so far! =D The last part's idea is credited to numbuh247 on DA; it's not my idea. Thanks! =]

* * *

  
Another couple of weeks came by, along with the middle of my pregnancy. Christmas was also nearing. My doctor had to dismay me though; I was still happy about Marisol coming sooner, so this news couldn't bring me down too much, even if it was pretty bad.

"You're over halfway done with your pregnancy," She stated as I was preparing to leave.

"And?" I asked. What was she getting at?

"We're going to have to have an appointment every two weeks just to make sure that everything is alright."

"Is this another one of your jokes?"

"No, but we'll have to take extra care for her polio," She trailed off.

"What?"

"I'm joking."

She was laughing hysterically by now.

"You're not funny!"

"Calm down, Heather," Alejandro said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I knew that he got annoyed with her antics as much as I did, but he didn't show it.

"I think I'm funny, but," She took a breath to compose herself, "I'll schedule you for an appointment a week after Christmas."

"Alright," I groaned.

I could honestly say that I was not looking forward to seeing her again.

We left the office soon after and got into Alejandro's car to get ready for the trek home.

"I forgot to mention: my mom asked me this morning before you woke up if we could pick out a tree. She wants to have all of the decorating done before my dad gets home next week. I told her that we could. Is that okay with you? I know how tired you've been getting lately."

"Yeah, that's fine," I replied, "I'll come with you."

He nodded and started driving. Before I knew it, we were heading up to a tree farm. Wait—what?

"Why are we here?" I asked in surprise.

I guess he was surprised that I asked, "I told you that we were going to get a tree."

"I know that," I exasperated, "But at a tree farm?

"We get a real tree every year. It's kind of a tradition."

I took a look over to my right to see tiny little pine trees growing. Farther over were ones that were full grown. To add to the displeasure of being at a tree farm, fluffy, white snow covered every stretch of land in sight. _Great._

"Why?" I felt my face cringe up a little as I stared out the window.

"I don't know," He replied, "We always have."

"Oh."

He parked in front of what looked like a large metal barn or a shed or something; I had no clue what it was. Inside the dim light that came in from outside, I could see green figures. They were probably trees.

I had never had to do this before so I was clueless of went on at this place. My parents had always just ordered someone else to bring one in from who-knows-where and had them set it up.

We got out of the car and Alejandro led us to some people dressed in heavy working clothes. A woman with her hair tied back started pointing and talking—which I didn't really pay attention to. Before I knew it, Alejandro was calling, "Come on, mi amor."

"Right," I muttered before following him.

We started to trudge through the snow and rows of pine trees. After a while, it got tiring. I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing anyway.

"Are we almost done?" I complained, "My feet hurt."

He turned around to face me, a smirk on his face, "I'll carry you."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, I was hoisted onto his back. He gripped onto my thighs and wrapped my arms around his neck. He turned his head towards me, "Better?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

We eventually found a tree. It was rich in green color and had what Alejandro referred to as "long-needled." The tree was really bushy, not to mention soft to the touch. After the tree was paid for and tied onto the roof of his car—which I have to admit looked quite funny—we started back to his house.

The tree was left on the car for a while. We made our way up the stairs of the porch and through the doorway. I was cut off guard by two small, running bodies; I would have fallen if it hadn't been for Alejandro catching me.

"What was—" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was cut off by two voices yelling in unison.

"Uncle Alejandro!"

He knelt down to the ground and hugged two little kids. What?

My guess was that they were four or so. There was a girl and a boy. Both of them had tan skin and brown hair (The girl's hair was down to her mid-back while the boy's hair was a mop on his head.) When they released from their hug with Alejandro, I noticed that they both had dark brown eyes. The boy was dressed in a pair of red corduroy overalls and a green, long-sleeved shirt underneath. He had a pair of white socks on his feet. The girl was dressed in a green corduroy dress, a long-sleeved red shirt, and white tights.

"Te extrañé, [1] Adrian, Clementine."

I was guessing that Adrian was the boy and Clementine was the girl.

"Come here you two, don't bother your uncle," A woman said as she came out of the living room. She had light skin, dark brown eyes, and long brown hair in waves down to her waist. She had on a snug red sweater and skinny jeans.

Alejandro stood up from the floor, "They're not bothering me."

Suddenly, the woman turned towards me, ignoring Alejandro's statemen, "Oh, you must be Heather; I'm Vanessa, Carlos' wife" She held her hand out for me to shake, which I did.

She looked down at the two little kids who were hugging Alejandro's leg, "Let's go finish getting the decorations out, okay?"

Both of them nodded and followed her back into the living room.

"Well, I guess you've figured that that was my niece and nephew," Alejandro said, walking closer to me.

"You never told me you were an uncle," I smirked.

"It never crossed my mind to mention it."

"Well, with the way you act with them, I know that you'll make a great father, and you better because you're going to have to do just as much work as I will when Marisol comes."

"You can count on that," He replied. He leaned in and we embraced in a kiss. From the living room doorway, we could hear two little voices in unison, "_Ew!_"

The rest of that day went by pretty smoothly. The tree was brought in and set up in its stand with plenty of water in it.

I ended up going to bed before Alejandro, as usual. I was about to fall asleep when he came in.

"Any room for me?" He chuckled.

I turned away from the wall to face him, "There's only room for two."

"Well, that's good," He started pulling up the blanket to get into the bed.

I put my hand on his chest, laughing slightly, "I said that there's only room two, meaning Marisol and me."

We both laughed and he slipped in next to me. We both ended up drifting off the slip with his arms wrapped around my abdomen.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Adrian and Clementine are twins just because I couldn't imagine them any other way when I was thinking about their character development. [1] means "I missed you." Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Also, please check out MiraNoel's story "Total Drama Reloaded" since it's really good. Thanks again! =)


	12. Question

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Thanks for all of the support on this story! Sorry that I couldn't update sooner. Oh, and sorry that it's kind of a sucky chapter.

* * *

  
The next day, I ended up going shopping with Courtney and Sierra (who ended up dragging Cody along, against his will.). Courtney wanted me to come with her to do some final baby shopping for her son before he was born; Sierra had just kind of invited herself along with her hostage Cody—he obviously didn't have any consent in this.

The mall was crowded since Christmas was less than a week away.

Sierra and I were just providing opinions for Courtney while Cody was, well he was just there.

"Ow," I heard Courtney moan. Both Sierra and I turned around to look at her.

"Are you all right?" Sierra asked.

Courtney nodded, rubbing her stomach, "It's these Braxton Hicks contractions—they're fake contractions. They've kept up lately. I'll be fine."

We continued on until later that day. I went back to Alejandro's house afterwards and I have to say that I was surprised to say the least.

"Would you like some tea Mrs. Nickelson?" I heard a voice call; it sounded like it was coming from the living room. I walked towards the room only to find myself in hysterics.

Alejandro was dressed in what looked like a pink dress with a tiara sat upon his head, sitting at a children's size table across from Clementine. There were some play tea pots among other tea party toys. There were stuffed animals set up around them. I could see him grimacing, but I had figured he'd gotten himself into the situation.

"Mrs. Nickelson, would you like some tea?" Clementine repeated.

I couldn't take anymore of this and went upstairs to drop the bags I was carrying in Alejandro's room. Right as I dropped the bags, I heard a voice call behind me, "Hello Beautiful."

I turned around to face Jose as he stood up from a cot that had randomly been placed in the room. What was going on?

He placed a book on it and walked over to me, "You're even more beautiful than when we first met."

"Fuck off," I replied, glaring daggers at him.

"You're still feisty," He smirked. He stepped closer over to me, "And yet, you're still so enchanting."

By now he had placed both hands on my shoulders, holding me pinned in one spot so that I couldn't leave.

"Are you sure that Alejandro's the right one for you? I think you could do _so_ much better."

"What is your problem?" I exclaimed; I tried to squirm out of his grip, but I couldn't.

"What is your problem? Can't you see that you could so much better than my loser of a brother?"

My mind had taken control of my body without my consent and I found my fist heading towards his jaw. I guess you could say my hormones were making me angrier than usual. _Whoops._

"Heather are you—" I heard Alejandro come in, panicked, but he stopped mid-sentence.

I saw Jose glare at me as he held where he had just taken a blow. He started to punch me back but Alejandro grabbed his fist to stop him, "Leave her alone."

"Says the guy in a dress."

I could see Jose roll his eyes.

"Just leave her alone Jose, Heather doesn't need to be bothered by any of this stuff."

"What's going on?" A new voice asked. The three of us turned around to see an older-looking man.

I heard Alejandro and Jose asked in surprise, "Dad?"

"Who else would it be?" The man chuckled, "I come home to find that you two are fighting, and in front of Alejandro's girlfriend," He stepped in the room and towards me. He reached up for my hand and kissed it. Awkward: that was a perfect word to describe this situation I was in.

"Fernando Burromuerto," He let go of my hand, "Alejandro has told me all about you, Heather."

He turned to his sons, "Try to get along for once. You don't want your girlfriend under stress in her condition do you, Alejandro?" Alejandro shook his head "no."

"Good, I'll see you two later," With that, Mr. Burromuerto left the room.

* * *

Days went by, and before I knew it, it was Christmas Eve. And all that time—it turns out—Jose was supposed to stay in Alejandro's room since Adrian and Clementine were staying in his old room. It was horrible few night's sleep.

Alejandro's family didn't do anything special for that day so Sierra and Serena invited us over to celebrate with them. It was just eight of us there: Sierra, Cody, Trent, Courtney, Serena, Chris (You would think that Serena would have learned.), Alejandro, and me.

"I love this half of your tree," Chris told Serena.

Unsurprisingly, half of the tree was decorated with Chris ornaments while the other half was covered in Cody ornaments. I seriously wondered how on Earth those two were able to find so many pieces of merchandise of Chris and Cody.

"Thanks," Serena smiled, "I decorated that half."

That was _such_ a surprise.

"Oh Codykins," Sierra cooed, "Did you see the other half of the tree?"

"Uh... Yeah," Cody replied.

Sometimes, that girl scared me and I couldn't imagine how freaked out Cody would be in that situation.

"Are you all right? You've been quiet all night."

I turned my head around to face Alejandro; I was lying back onto his chest, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I love you."

I smiled up at him and we kissed, "I love you, too."

"Let's go outside where it's quiet for a minute."

I nodded, standing up. He got up after me, leading us to get our coats. We slipped our respective coats on; he took my hand, taking us out into the backyard.

There was a garden outside, but the plants were gone for the winter and covered snow. In the center, surrounded by snow-covered plants, was a sitting area with stone benches.

Alejandro led us over to them and we sat down.

"You know, Heather, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah?"

He stood up and started to get down onto the ground. He had managed to get down on one knee, rummaging through his coat pocket. Was this really happening? No, this couldn't be real.

Suddenly, the backdoor of the house burst open; Trent looked panicked as he stared at us, "Courtney's just gone into labor!"

Of course, there just _had_ to be a diversion.

* * *

Thanks for reading! =D Also, please check out MiraNoel's story "Total Drama Reloaded." Thanks! =D


	13. Why Now?

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Two updates in one day? And both over one thousand words? A new story also posted? This is absolutely unheard of from me! Thanks for all of the support on this story. =D

* * *

  
Damn it! Why did Courtney have to go into labor _now_? Why did she have to do it when Alejandro was obviously in the middle of doing something very important? And why did Trent have to speak up when he could see what was going on? **Why?**

Immediately, Courtney's scream came from inside, _"Trent, get me to a hospital!"_

"Are you guys coming of what?" Trent asked nervously.

I stood up angrily, "Can't you see that we were in the middle of something?"

Alejandro stood up from the ground and placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's all right, mi amor. My question can wait."

I scowled. No, it couldn't wait. Why couldn't I just have a perfect moment when my boyfriend proposes me? Why did he have to be interrupted? Why?

Sure, I had more time to think about this, but I all ready _knew_ my answer, so that wasn't necessary.

Why did she have to choose now to go into labor right at that moment?

We followed Trent back into the Chris-clad living room.

"I hate you Trent," Courtney was staring Trent down, "I hate you. This is all your fault."

"Sierra, Heather," Trent turned to Sierra and me, "I need you to go to our apartment and get Courtney's stuff together; I have no idea what girls need so you two should be able to handle that and these two," Trent pointed a thumb towards Alejandro and Cody, "Probably don't either."

"I know what girls need," Cody spoke up proudly.

"Shut it Cody!" Courtney snapped.

"Shouldn't you have had that stuff together all ready?" I snapped.

"We never got to it," Trent sighed, "Will you please just help me with this? She needs to get to a hospital."

"Fine," I groaned.

He grabbed his keys from his pocket and tried to get a key off of the loop.

"Just give them all of them so I can get to a fucking hospital sooner!" Courtney yelled.

Trent handed me the keys. He turned to Alejandro now, "Help me get Courtney to the car."

"I can walk!"

Trent helped Courtney off of the couch, only for her to sit back down, gripping her stomach in pain.

Alejandro came over to me, "Here are the keys to my car. I'll meet up with you at the hospital," He handed me his keys.

We embraced in a long kiss.

"Would you two stop so I can just get this over with?" Courtney snapped.

"I'll see you in a while, mi amor," Alejandro said, kissing me one last time.

Sierra and I made our way outside; we got into Alejandro's car. I looked at the sets of keys, realizing that I had no clue which one was which. They both had about the same amount of keys. I located the keys with black tops since car keys usually have those, right? I stuck one in, only for it not to fit. I moved onto the next and it fit. I handed the other set to Sierra.

I started the ignition along with turning on the heat. We were on our way to Courtney and Trent's apartment.

It was a pretty quiet ride over. I wasn't in the mood to talk after Courtney's bad timing. I think Sierra was quiet from her Cody-deprivation since he drove the rest of the gang to the hospital in his van. The radio was on, but I was ignoring it.

When we got to the apartment building, I found an empty parking space, but it was pretty far away. _Great_, I really was anticipating walking through a bunch snow in the dark and in the cold.

It seemed that the whole walk to building that Marisol was kicking. I guess she didn't like the cold. I placed my hands on my stomach and smiled. Not even the interrupted proposal could ruin this.

We got to the door. Sierra unlocked it and we headed to the elevator. We got in one, heading up to the ninth floor. We went straight to their apartment: 999. I was guessing that Trent picked out the place. Sierra unlocked the door for that too. We quickly got in and turned on the lights.

"Okay," I said, "Let's think of all of the things Courtney will need."

"Clothes, make-up, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush," Sierra started listing some things off, "Um, socks, underwear. Wait—how long will she be there?"

"I don't know. We'll just grab days' worth of clothes and stuff."

Sierra nodded.

We headed off to the bedroom of the apartment. We started rummaging through the closet to find a duffle bag or a suitcase or something, anything that we could stuff all of this in. We came across a suitcase.

We then started grabbing some clothes.

"I think five days' worth should be fine. If not, Trent can just come and get whatever she needs," I said.

We found five everyday outfits and put them into the suitcase.

"What about pajamas?" Sierra asked.

"Grab some of those too."

She did.

"How many pairs of underwear will she need? Don't you bleed a lot when you have a baby?"

"I don't know; just grab what you can find."

I saw her stuff some underwear, bras, and socks into the suitcase. I found Courtney's slippers on the floor by the bed, so I stuffed those into there too.

"Will the baby need clothes?" Sierra asked after she spotted the crib in the room.

"I guess it won't hurt to take them," I shrugged. We rummaged through a chest of drawers, throwing some baby clothes in with some diapers that were lying on the changing table.

We figured that that was it for clothes so we moved onto the bathroom. We packed make-up, soap, and other things in the bathroom into a toiletry bag that was sitting on a shelf. We threw that into the suitcase with the clothes. Just as we were about to leave the bathroom, we saw a pack of maxi pads with a sticky note attached to it that read: _Take to the hospital_.

"I guess she needs these too," I said, picking up the package before throwing them into the suitcase.

Sierra zipped it up and we were out the door again. She locked it—she kept hold of Trent's keys so that we didn't get them mixed up again. We went back to the lobby before leaving the building again. She put the suitcase in the backseat (We didn't feel like bothering to put it in the trunk.).

We were soon en route to the hospital.

"Why did she have to go into labor now?" I groaned as I drove through the snow.

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked.

"You know when Alejandro took me outside with him?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what he was going to do?"

She shook her head.

"He was going to propose to me and Trent had to come outside and interrupt Alejandro before he could even say anything."

I suddenly had to stop the car when I noticed the amount of traffic, "_Great_."

"Oh em gee! Was he really?"

"Yes," I answered, "But Courtney had to choose to go into labor right as he was about to ask."

"I can't wait to blog about this! You two are one of the most-loved _Total Drama_ couples! Fans were so excited when they found out that you were pregnant."

What?

I turned my head around to face her. My expression was filled with shock, surprise, and horror, "What?"

"I thought you would have known that I wrote about it on my blog."

I sighed; there was no way getting around this. This was just _great_.

Luckily, the traffic was clearing up and we reached the hospital. I found a place to park. Sierra grabbed the suitcase. After this was done, we started towards the entrance. We checked at the hospital to see what floor we had to go to. We made our way up. We stopped at the nurse's station to know what room to drop off Courtney's suitcase to her.

"Courtney Winters? Nobody under that name has come checked into the hospital."

Sierra and I went to a quieter area of the floor, which was hard to find since it was filled with screaming women. I took out my cell phone and called Alejandro.

When he finally answered, I spoke, "Where are you? We came to the hospital and no one's here."

"Cody's car broke down. Help's on the way, but we don't know when that's going to be since traffic is backed up and the snow's coming down heavy."

This was going to be a _long_ night.  


* * *

Thanks for reading! =D If you want to read any more from me, you can go to my profile and read "Total Drama Myths." Self-advertisement. Also, check out MiraNoel's story "Total Drama Reloaded." Well, thanks for reading! =D


	14. Lyric Marcus Dawson

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

First, I'd like to start off thanking everyone for the support (especially reviews on this story, XD). I don't remember who I replied to and who I didn't, so please forgive me for not replying to everybody individually.

Sorry that it took so long, that this chapter is so short and crappy, and that I didn't proofread it. I have some reasons though:

1) As stated in a journal, I had MAJOR writer's block-I still kind of do, but not as bad so I'll be able to handle it pretty easily.

2) As stated in the same journal, I was buried in homework; okay, that's a little bit of an exaggeration, but STILL.

3) I took note on my sister's attendance in school and her effort in it and I realized that I need to start trying not to be a like her and work my ass off because the way she's going, I think that she's going to fail her senior year. I don't want to end up like that. And, since I want to be a doctor, I have to work hard to get to a good school, which means that I have to stop following my sister's example.

4) I kind of got a little obsessed with pairing Noah with Heather instead of her with Alejandro. I don't know why but that pairing has really got me obsessed, even if it is a crack pairing.

Okay, sorry for this long rant, but, I don't even know.

* * *

  
I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I was back out again, hoping to find Cody's van on the side of the road. Alejandro told me where the car broke down on and that's what I was going by.

"There it is!" Sierra shouted from the passenger seat.

"Where?" I asked.

She pointed out the window, "I know all about my Codykins and I know-"

"That's nice."

There was traffic backed up, just like I had been told.

I turned the car off in the middle road-no one was going anywhere anyways-and got out; Sierra followed in suit. She dashed off towards Cody's van, "CODY!"

I shook my head, continuing with my nonchalant pace. I made it to the rest of the gang after Sierra did.

"Mi amor," Alejandro called as he came up to me. We kissed.

He spoke again, "I know that this probably isn't the way you imagined it, but this question can't wait."

He took my left hand, "Heather, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. I love everything about you, your good qualities and your faults. I've never met anyone that was anything like you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He got down on one knee, digging in his coat pocket. He pulled out a ring box and opened it, "Heather, will you-"

Suddenly, Courtney's scream pierced the air. Trent emerged from the van, panting and sweating, "Courtney's having the baby right now."

I turned to him and snapped, "Can't she wait? This is the second time you interrupted us tonight!"

Trent sighed, "Go on."

"Trent, get your ass in here so I can strangle you!" Courtney yelled.

Alejandro looked back up to me, "As I was saying, Heather, will you do me the honor of-"

"Yes," I answered before he could even finish.

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf? I said 'yes'."

He smiled; he sprung up from the ground and embraced me in a hug. After we released, he slipped the white gold band with the diamond shaped like a heart onto my finger. As he slipped it on, I noticed it read: Te amo,

"What does that engraving mean?" I asked.

"I love you," He replied.

"I love you," I repeated. We embraced in another kiss before we were interrupted.

"I hate to interrupt you, but my girlfriend's about to kill me because she's about to have a baby," Trent called.

"Does she have to have it in my car?" Cody whined, "It will be all bloody and gross," He frowned, "Fine."

"Wait," I spoke up, "Who's going to get the baby out there?"

It was silent for a moment before another car pulled; a guy dressed in a white coat and a stethoscope stepped out. That couldn't be any more convenient.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

Sierra answered, "Our friend's having a baby," She thumbed towards the van. The man walked over.

There were screams for probably the next half hour or so before a baby's cry was heard.

Lyric Marcus Dawson was born shortly after midnight.  


* * *

I picked Trent's last name on the spot. Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Oh, and also check out MiraNoel's "Total Drama Reloaded."


	15. The Need To Take Pictures

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N  
It's been, like, forever since I've updated. I mean, it's been nearly two months. If you really want to know why I haven't updated, go to my profile and go to my DA account and read some of my previous journal entries. Buuuuuuuuuuuut...it's a super-long chapter, like 1700 words, (1782, according to so yeah, looooong compared to my usual ones.). Be happy I updated 'cause I sure am. :DDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

I was glad when we got back home. It had been a tiring day. I just wanted to fall right asleep, and that's what I did until about noon.

Within the next few days, Courtney was allowed to be released from the hospital along with baby Lyric. Trent had stayed with her the whole time; he was stranded anyway since no one bothered to take him back to Sierra's house to get his car.

Courtney had called me and asked me if I would take the small family back to Sierra's so that Trent could drive them back to their apartment. I agreed, but I was told that they wouldn't be able to take Lyric home unless if a car seat was properly placed into the car so I had to drag it out of Trent's car, which was back at Sierra's house.

"How do we get it out?" Sierra asked as we stared at the car seat in the back of Trent's car.

"I don't know. It's strapped to the seat or something," I replied, still just staring at the cushioned object.

"Have you tried pulling it out?"

"Yep."

"Did it work?"

_Seriously?_ 'Did it work?' Why did she ask that?

"Does it look like it worked?"

"Oh."

There was a silence and we both just stared at it.

"Maybe—wait, no. Um, did you pull the straps?" She asked.

"No, try it."

After testing a few different ways, we had finally gotten it out.

I walked over to my car and started to open the door, but remembered the car seat.

"Hey Sierra, could you throw it in the backseat?"

"Sure, Heather," She carried it over and threw it into the backseat, "Are you leaving to pick them up now?"

I nodded.

"Wait a minute! I want to come with you."

She ran into the house, coming back out with her computer bag, her camera along with her phone dangling haphazardly out of separate pockets. She placed the bag in the back on the floor; she plopped down into the passenger seat, "Ready."

I rolled my eyes and finally got in. I closed the door behind me. I started the ignition. We were finally off.

"I can't wait to blog all about this. I think Trentney—that's the name I came up with for them—could be the next IT couple and—"

"That's nice."

I wasn't really paying attention as I drove. I could less about whatever she was blabbing about.

"Oh, don't worry Heather; AleHeather still has a huge fanbase. You're one of the favorites among my readers—"

"That's nice," I repeated. I was hoping that she would understand that I really didn't care at the moment. Her blabbering was kind of distracting.

"Then there's Coderra. My readers just love—spelled L-U-V, love—that Cody and I are finally officially together. They're also so excited for the reunion coming up. OMG, I can't wait for it either. Oh and then—"

I sighed when I realized that no matter what I said, she wasn't going to shut up. I reached for the volume knob on the radio and cranked it up, not even caring what was playing just as long as I could drown out Sierra's voice.

"_I hop off the plane at LAX,__  
__With a dream and my cardigan,  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?"_

"Seriously?" I groaned, reaching to change the station to _anything_ that wasn't Miley Cyrus, "No…no…**NO!**...no."

I sighed as I finally just landed on any random station.

_"Just own the night,  
Like the Fourth of July,  
'Cause baby you're a firework,  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth."_

I let out yet another breath and started skimming through more stations.

"I have a CD that Cody gave me in my bag!" Sierra screamed. She unbuckled her seatbelt, flying back into the backseat. Her legs flailed back around in every direction. I'm surprised that she didn't hit me; she nearly did, though.

"Sierra! I'm trying to _drive_! If you'd like to live, I would suggest that you sit back in your seat."

"Got it!"

Just as quickly as she had gotten into the backseat, she had flopped back into the front passenger seat. She ejected the CD that I had had in the player, glanced at the title ("The Fame Monster Disc 1"), and then throwing it into the backseat. She forced her CD into the disc player.

Suddenly, the sound of a guitar filled the speakers.

"Turn it down," I ordered.

_"__On certain Sundays in November,__  
__When the weather bothers me__,__  
__I empty drawers of other summers__,__  
__Where my shadows used to be__,__  
__She is standing by the water__,__  
__As her smile begins to curl__,__  
__In this or any other summer."_

I had no idea what this song was, but I kind of liked it.

Suddenly, I realized that we were nearly to the hospital. I turned left into the parking garage. Took the ticket telling me where I couldn't park before heading up to the fifth floor. I found a parking spot and parked the car there.

"Come on," I said, pushing the car door open.

"Okay!" Sierra grabbed her computer bag.

I knew that this wasn't going to be good. She was planning to blog every little detail.

Just as I was passing the opposite side of the car, Sierra suddenly burst out excitedly, "Coming!"

We walked inside the small room and down the walkway to the main lobby of the hospital. We made our way up to the front desk.

"What room is Courtney Winters in?" I asked.

The bored receptionist looked up from her magazine that was laid out across the desk. She blew a bubble in her bubblegum and it popped. She looked over to the computer before answering, "Room 302."

"Thanks!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever, I get paid to do this," The woman answered.

Sierra frowned at the woman's reply.

"Come on, Sierra," I groaned, dragging her off to the elevator. I reached to press the "3" button; Sierra grabbed my wrist away, "I want to push it!"

I rolled my eyes, "Go for it."

"YEEEEEEE!" She yelled as she pressed the white button.

The elevator doors closed and it started its trek up to the third floor. The doors open, alerting us to get out. We made our way to Courtney's room.

Courtney was all packed and dressed while holding Lyric in her arms. Trent was next to her, looking astounded as he stared at Lyric.

"Here, go strap the car seat into my car," I threw my keys at Trent. He became surprised; I guess he didn't even realize that we were here. He stood up and hurried out of the room.

"OMG! I need to take pictures!" Sierra exclaimed.

She laid her computer bag down on a nearby chair and pulled her laptop out, "I'm going to take some webcam pics and type a blog entry! Eeee!"

Courtney glared at her, "You're not taking pictures of him yet."

"Please?"

"Fine, one."

"Yay!"

She sat down next to Courtney and turned to me, "Come on, Heth, get in the picture too!"

I sighed before obliging. I sat down next to Courtney. Sierra hit a button on her computer just as a nurse came in, "I know you're getting ready to leave, Miss Winters, but there's a police officer who says that he needs to see you. Can I tell him to come in?"

Courtney looked shocked. I could tell that she had no idea of what was going on.

"Uh…s-sure," She answered shakily.

"Aw! The picture's all blurry," Sierra whined.

I looked over at the screen. She was right; you could only see a blur of Sierra, Courtney, and me and a blur of black hair and mocha skin that was Lyric.

"Miss Winters?" A police officer stepped into the room.

Courtney stood up, "That's me."

"You may want to sit back down to hear what I have to say," He replied.

She did what he suggested. She looked up at him, "I'm not in trouble am I? Because if I am, you better be sure that I'll find another lawyer right away and they'll be ready to sue you're a—"

"Rest assured, you're not in any trouble whatsoever. It's actually about your parents."

"My parents?"

"Yes, they were vacationing in New York City for the holidays and they were shot and mugged. Your father died on the spot, but your mother is alive in critical condition in a hospital back in New York. They don't think that she's going to make it through the rest of the night."

Courtney went silent, staring down at her lap. I noticed a tear fall down her cheek.

Suddenly, Sierra spoke up, "Can I blog this?"

Courtney shook her head, "Not right now, Sierra."

It was really quiet and awkward.

"Woah!" Trent's voice pierced the silence, "What's going on here?"

Courtney looked up at him, "My parents…they were shot and mugged…my dad died on scene and my mom's in critical condition…they don't think that she's going to make it."

Trent made his way over to her. He took Lyric out of her arms, handing him over to me, "Could we have a moment alone?"

The rest of us nodded before making our way out. Sierra was the last one out because she stuffed her laptop back into its bag. We stood outside the door.

Out of nowhere, Lyric started crying. I had forgotten that I was holding him. I had no idea what I was supposed to do; I had never handled a baby, "Sierra, you take him. I don't know what to do."

"I know what to do! I took a parenting class back in grade eleven and I had to take care of this doll and I named him Cody Jr. and—"

"Just take him," I ordered, passing Lyric over to her.

Wait—it all hit me. If I couldn't figure out what was wrong with Lyric, how could I figure out what would be wrong with Marisol? I would have to look after her for twenty-four hours a day. If I couldn't take care of a baby for two minutes, how could I take care of one for the entire length of a day?

I was doomed.

* * *

A/N  
I have nothing against Miley Cyrus or Katy Perry or their songs I mentioned, in fact Miley Cyrus is kind of one of my guilty pleasure artists. Shh! Anyway, sorry if I got some Canadian life details wrong because I'm American and have never been to Canada, let alone any other countries, and I was too lazy to check that everything is right, soooo. Here's the most recent chapter, hope to post again soon. And, don't forget to check out Total Drama Reloaded by MiraNoel! It's awesometastical!


	16. Mommy Daddy Time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N  
This chapter is shorter than the last.

* * *

"I know that they abandoned me when I needed them, but—but I just—I can't believe this happened," Courtney cried from inside the room.

"Sh, Courtney, everything is going to be alright," Trent replied.

"Poor Courtney," Sierra stated as we stood outside of the room. She bounced up and down in an attempt to quiet Lyric down.

There was silence, except for Lyric's whimpering, for the next twenty minutes or so.

Trent and Courtney came out of the room, his hands situated on her shoulders, massaging them. Her eyes were red and puffy-looking, "Sierra, can I have Lyric? He's probably just hungry."

Sierra handed the baby over to her.

Courtney turned to Trent, "Could you sign the release forms? I forgot all about it."

"Sure, Babe," He kissed her on the forehead before going over to the nurses' desk.

Courtney retreated back into the room, coming out about five minutes later. She still looked upset, "I just want to leave as soon as possible. I just want to go home."

I nodded, "We can go as soon as Trent gets done signing those papers."

"Miss Winters," The police officer spoke up (I had forgotten that he was even there since he had been so quiet.), "I know that this is a hard time for you, but I need to take some contact information in case if any more information turns up."

"Sure, Officer," Courtney replied.

They went over the information that he needed.

"If I need to know anything else and if I hear of anything else, I'll contact you. Take care of yourself, Miss Winters. Oh, and, congratulations."

"Thank you," Courtney answered sadly.

After everything was taken care of, the group made our way back to the parking garage and into my car. Sierra had taken her CD back into its case. She replaced the space in the CD player where her CD had been with the CD I had in the player previously. I knew what was coming; I didn't like this one bit.

She turned the CD to track number two…

_"I know that we are young,  
And I know that you may love me,  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore,  
Alejandro."_

"Sierra, change the song," I growled.

Suddenly, Sierra started belting out the lyrics, probably as loud as she possibly could,  
_"She's got both hands,  
In her pockets,  
And she won't look at you,  
Won't look at you,  
She hides true,  
__En su bolsillo,  
She's got a halo around her finger,  
Around you."_

I could hear Trent laughing in the backseat and I'm sure I even heard a few quiet laughs escape from Courtney.

Of course, Sierra had to continue, but this time changing the lyrics slightly,  
_"You know that I love Codykins,  
Hot like Mexico rejoice,  
At this point I've gotta choose,  
Nothing to lose._

_"__**DON'T CALL MY NAME,  
DON'T CALL MY NAME,  
**__**ALEJANDRO!**__"_

"**Sierra!** I can't concentrate on driving when you're yelling!" I yelled at her.

"Is this song yours and Alejandro's song? I mean, it so totally fits you two!"

"Sierra, no, this song does not describe my relationship with Alejandro."

"Yes it does."

"Whatever."

Apparently the chorus was over because I heard GAGA go,  
_"Please, stop, just let me go, Alejandro, just let me go."_

"Is that what you say when you and Al are…doing it?"

"Sierra! Just stop doing this!"

"What? I'm just lightening the mood."

I saw her pouting out of the corner of my eye; she was acting like she wasn't trying to piss me off.

I sighed, trying to concentrate on driving, "Sierra, please just stop."

Sierra pouted even more.

Without notice, she started singing, _again_,  
_"__**SHE'S NOT BROKEN,**__**  
**__**SHE'S JUST A BABY,**__**  
**__**AND SHE WON'T LOOK AT YOU,**__**  
**__**WON'T LOOK AT YOOOOOOOOOOOU!**__"_

"Sierra, I'm serious. Stop," I groaned, "I can't concentrate on driving."

She still didn't stop. She kept repeating the same song, over and over again, until we _finally_ got to her house.

I was surprised I even managed to get back after that experience. It really was stressful and I just wish that Sierra had found another way to "try to lighten the mood."

"Heather, where were you?" I heard Alejandro asked, walking up to me as I took my shoes off at the doorway, "I've been worried about you, chica."

"I just had to pick Courtney up from the hospital, no big deal," I replied, starting for the stairs.

"You've got to take it easier. You don't want to hurt the baby."

"Huh?" I turned around on the step to look at him.

"Did you know that you can still miscarry? I've been reading about it to make sure that you don't do anything dangerous."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm seriously worried about you, Heather."

"Fine, that's great and all, but you don't have to worry when I go out. I'm going to be fine," I marched up the steps; I bumped into someone, "Chris?"

"How did you get in my house?" Alejandro asked, coming up the steps.

"I have my ways," Chris smirked.

"An even better question: _Why_ are you here?" I asked.

"I'm filming to get the fans excited for the reunion episode. It's to boost ratings."

"Where are the cameras?" Alejandro asked.

"The interns recorded it," Chris pointed to an intern coming down the stairs behind him.

The intern's face fell, "I forgot to take off the lens cap."

"WHAT?"

"I forgot to take off the lens cap."

"You're fired!"

"Can you leave?" I snapped, "We were in the middle of something."

"I'm in the middle of trying to boost my ratings," Chris countered.

"Just get out!"

"Fine! I'll find some other way to boost my ratings," Chris and the interns started towards the door, "See if I care."

They left…_finally_.

"Where were we in our argument?" Alejandro asked.

I broke down in tears unexpectedly, "Why are we arguing?"

He took me into his arms, "Sh, Heather."

"I'm just under so much stress right now and…and I just feel like that when you asked me where I was and you were worried about me that—that you don't think I can take care of myself—and—and—"

"Heather, calm down, everything's going to be alright."

"What if I lose her? What if I do something wrong and I never even get the chance for her to be my daughter? And even if I don't miscarry, I have no idea how to take care of her. I've never even taken care of a baby, how am I supposed to take care of my daughter? And to add onto that, I'm fat. And—I have no idea how—how this is going to work out—and I'm just so worried."

"You're going to do great. You don't have to worry."

I buried my head into his chest; I was still crying really hard. He rubbed my back in an attempt to try to soothe me.

Alejandro lifted me into his arms and carried me to his room. He laid me down on the bed, lying down next to me. I curled up next to him all the while still crying.

"I love you, Heather."

He ran a hand through my hair. Pieces of hair fell from my ponytail. I didn't care, though.

"I love you, too," I replied.

"I just want you to know that we're going to get through this and everything is going to be fine."

"Are you afraid?"

"Am I afraid of what?"

"Are you afraid of being a dad?"

"A part of me is afraid, sure. I'm going to have to take care of this new life for the next eighteen years and if I make a mistake, it might be fatal. But, I'm going to have tough this out because I have better things to worry about, like you and Marisol. I can tell that you're afraid of being a mom, but you're going to be alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to the two most important girls in my life," He placed his hands on my stomach. Marisol immediately started kicking, "See? Marisol agrees with me. She's Daddy's little girl already, isn't she?"

Of course, she _had_ to kick exactly where his hand was.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Also, check out MiraNoel's fanfics!


	17. The Fluffiest Chapter EVER!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N  
This is such a fluffy chapter. There's so much FLUFF that it's not even funny. Warning: Loads of fluffiness in this chapter, just a warning.  
Also, thanks everybody for the support on this story. It means a lot to me.

* * *

  
"Your bellybutton popped," Alejandro smirked, running his finger over my protruding navel.

I looked down at my stomach, "Oh my gosh, when did that happen?"

"I don't know, but it's cute on you."

He reached over to my lips and kissed me.

"We should really start thinking about a birth plan," He said.

A what?

"A what?" I asked.

"A birth plan, what you're planning on doing after you go into labor, the method, any medications, those things."

"Um, what's the plan where they just rip the baby out of me?"

"That's a C-section."

"I'm not sure what I want right now. Right now, I like the idea of that. Do you know how much it will hurt to push a baby out down there? I don't know yet, but I'm not sure if I want to know."

He kissed my forehead, "Whatever you choose, just know that I'm going to be with you the whole time."

I nodded, "And if I choose not to have a C-section, you better not complain when I break your hand. If I go through all of that pain, you're going to have to suffer, too."

"Anything you'd like, mi amor."

I curled up closer to Alejandro, "Do you know that I love you?"

"Do you know that I love you?"

We both smirked and leaned closer to each other's lips to embrace in a kiss.

After we finished, I poked an index finger in his chest, "If I do choose whatever the other option is—"

"Vaginal, but proceed."

"As I was saying: If I do choose to do it _vaginal_, you'd better remember that when I'm screaming how much I hate you for putting me into this situation."

He laughed, "Of course, of course."

"If I hear one complaint—"

He cut me off by kissing me.

"I wasn't finished!" I complained.

"I know, but I won't have time to complain because I'll be too busy making sure that I'm giving you the support that you need."

"You'd better be. I have to have achy legs, swollen feet, and all of these other things going on, you'd better be doing something."

Abruptly, Marisol started with the kicking again. I grabbed Alejandro's hand and placed it where she was kicking.

"I can't wait until she's here," He said.

"That's good because you're going to be the one changing diapers."

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that."

"And, you're going to be the one getting up in the middle of the night to take care of her. I have to carry her for nine months so that's your punishment for doing this to me."

"You have to bond with her sometime."

"Just not in the middle of the night I won't."

"I love you so much," He kissed me yet again.

"I love you more," I joked.

"No, I love you more."

"I love you the most."

"I love you the mostest."

"That's not even a word."

"I don't care right now."

"I still love you more."

"I love you more."

"Just shut up already. I've heard enough of you two, especially _Al_," I heard Jose's voice as he walked in. He still hadn't left yet and was still staying in the same room.

Alejandro smirked at me and whispered, "Do you know what this means?"

I nodded, smiling back at him.

"Oh, Alejandro, let's just do it…right now," I said loudly.

"I agree, mi amor."

We started making out, loudly and obnoxiously, moving down to one another's necks every so often. I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh Alejandro, let's just get to it right now."

"Fine," Jose groaned, "I'm getting out," He rushed out of the room.

"Finally, now go lock the door," I nudged Alejandro until he got up to close and lock the door. He hurried back to the bed and curled back up with me, "Now, where were we?"

"No," I said, "We're not doing it. I don't feel like it. I just want to cuddle if you don't mind."

He smiled, "If that's what you want, we just have to do it at least once more before she's born though because you won't be able to do it for about six weeks after she's born and I'll be lost without it."

"You'll be fine, Casanova."

"As long as I have you."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well," He smiled, "It's true."

"It had better be true; I am carrying your child, you know."

"And I've never been happier," He kissed me.

"You're still not getting any."

"I figured."

"At least you know."

We just laid there for what seemed like forever—I wish it could have been forever. We just talked until the late hours of the night.

"I love you so much," I said, curling up even closer to Alejandro.

"I love you, too," He replied, getting closer to me, if that was possible.

I ran a hand through his hair, "I know it sounds so stupid, but I want to stay with you forever."

"Only if we do it, right now," He laughed.

I laughed and smacked his arm, "Stop thinking about sex!"

"Not until you satisfy my needs."

"You won't need to be satisfied if I kill you before this is over."

"You won't want to kill me because you love me."

I pretended to think for a minute or two, "I'm not so sure about that."

"I know you do," He reached over to kiss me for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"I know I do, too, but I think I love Marisol more," I smiled.

He started talking to my stomach, "Stop stealing your mommy away from me. Your daddy needs attention, too."

"You're daddy's just being whiny," I joined in, rubbing my stomach where she had started kicking.

"Your mommy's just being neglectful to your daddy."

"Don't listen to him, Marisol, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I do so!"

"Well, she definitely knows that her mommy's right."

"I bet," He said.

"Yep, I can tell. It's like psychic connections that I have because she's inside me; believe me, it's a real thing," I nodded and smiled like I was serious, "And she's also telling me that she wants pickles and ice cream."

I got off of the bed. I made my way towards the door.

"Pickles and ice cream?" He asked, cringing his nose, following me into the hall.

"What? I'm pregnant and I'm craving things. It's your fault."

By now, I was already starting down the stairs with Alejandro nearly walking on the heels of my feet.

"Why are you following me? You have a weak stomach and this is going to be disgusting to watch."

"I just want to spend time with you."

I rolled my eyes.

We were at the bottom of the stairs now.

Without notice, there were two sets of little feet barreling their way down the stairs, one in a pink nightgown and slippers and the other in blue footie pajamas. They grasped onto Alejandro's legs.

"Where did you two come from?" He laughed.

Carlos and his family were staying until after New Year's, so the twins were still causing "havoc" around the place.

"Up there," Adrian answered simply. He pointed towards the top of the stairs.

I couldn't help but to smile at the sight.

"I've noticed," Alejandro replied, lifting the two into his arms, "How about we go get some cookies and milk for a midnight snack?"

The twins cheered happily.

"You just have to make your brush your teeth afterwards or Uncle Alejandro might get in trouble and we don't want that do we?"

"Nuh-uh," Clementine shook her head vigorously; her brother joined in soon, following her example.

"Well, let's go," He carried them into the kitchen and I followed.

While he went to get them cookies and milk, I set off to get pickles and ice cream.

Once our snacks were retrieved, we sat down at the table.

"Why is Auntie Heather's belly big?" Adrian asked, looking up Alejandro.

Alejandro had insisted that the twins call me "Auntie Heather." I would technically be their aunt by marriage anyway after we got married.

"There's a baby in there," Alejandro replied.

"Why did she eat a baby?" Clementine asked innocently.

I exchanged glances with Alejandro before started cracking up laughing.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out MiraNoel's stories. Thanks again! =D


	18. Damn it Courtney! You interrupt too much

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N:  
I took too long to update, what can I say?

I have over a hundred reviews? Wow! I'm really surprised and flattered! Thank you!

* * *

The next few days went by fine. I had gone to another doctor's appointment and she had said that the baby was developing great. And somehow, Alejandro and I managed to keep Jose sleeping on the couch. This was a _great_turnout.

Though, I hadn't heard anything from Courtney.

I was enjoying a peaceful sleep while feeling flutters coming from Marisol every so often and listening Alejandro breathing slowly in his sleep.

My cell phone going off across the room woke me up. I decided to ignore it; whoever it was could just call back later. And if it was important, they could just call back. Of course, it had to go off again. I decided that if it was really important that they could just call back a third time. It started going off yet again.

I groaned, sliding out of the bed. I answered with a groggy, "What do you want?"

I didn't even know who it was. And at the moment, I didn't care either.

"Heather?" I heard Courtney sniff on the other line.

"Of course it's Heather! Who else would answer my phone at," I glanced over at the clock, "Six in the morning?"

"You really need to see if your doctor can give you pills to calm down your mood swings."

I started to interject when she sniffed before going on, "Can you come over?"

"Can't this wait until later?"

"My mom's doing a lot worse and I need someone, anyone, to be with me. Trent's at work and—and—and—"

I groaned, "Fine, just let me get dressed. I'll be over soon."

"Thanks, Heather."

"Whatever," I groaned, hanging up the phone.

At that moment, I realized that I should turn my phone off when I go to sleep. I threw my phone on the floor, hoping it wouldn't bother me again that morning.

I noisily went through drawers to find something to wear. I could hear Alejandro stir behind me, "Heather?"

"Of course it's Heather!" I snapped.

For some reason, I was just irritated. Then again, it could be that I had high hormone levels I had at the moment and I had just been woken up way too early. I had _not_expected to be woken up this early.

I heard him slip out of bed and made his way over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist; his hands landed on my stomach, "I'm sorry, mi amor."

Marisol was kicking in the spot exactly where his hands were.

I turned around to face him, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's not your fault. You can't help it," He replied, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I smirked before going on, "This is all your fault."

He smiled, also, "I'm glad I caused this, then."

"I'm glad you caused it, too."

We shared a kiss and the moment felt better than before; of course, that's only if that were possible.

"I love you," I muttered, nuzzling my face into his chest.

"I love you, too," He answered. He wrapped me into a tight hug, which was starting to get harder and harder these days considering my stomach was constantly growing.

"And," He released from our hug and placed his hands on my stomach, "I love our little Marisol."

He got down on his knees, pulling my shirt up to kiss my stomach.

"You'd better love her because it's not exactly easy carrying her around all day."

"You love doing it though," He smiled up at me.

"I kind of have to. I do have a little over three months of this; so, yeah, I had to learn to."

He stood back up and whispered into my ear seductively, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Enough to take into consideration that I'm pregnant, meaning that I don't want to do it, especially at six in the morning when I'm exhausted."

"Come on, Heather," He whined childishly, "It's been about month since we last did it."

"But, I have things to do."

"Yeah, you have to pleasure your boyfriend."

"No! And, I nearly forgot—because of this ordeal—that I have to go over Courtney's. That's why I'm up so early. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get ready."

"Courtney can wait," He replied, kissing my neck.

"Al!"

"You know I hate that name!"

"Exactly, now let me go get ready," I replied.

"You're no fun," He pouted in a playful manner.

"Well, it's your fault my hormones are all whack, so you can blame yourself."

I grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to get a shower.

"I'll come with you," Alejandro smirked.

I turned around, placing a hand on his chest, "No, you won't. Please, just give it a rest."

"Fine," He surrendered, kissing me on the forehead, "But I'm coming with you to make sure both of my girls are fine: Heather, mi amor," He rested both of his hands on my stomach, "And our little girl, Marisol."

I slapped his arm playfully, "You need to give your girlfriend some space."

He ghosted his lips over mine and stole a kiss, "You won't be my girlfriend for long."

I backed away a bit, raising my eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"You'll be Mrs. Alejandro Burromuerto," He smiled widely.

"Not until I get rid of this baby fat. I am _not_going down the aisle when I have this," I motioned my hands to my stomach.

"Don't worry, Heather, it will be gone in no time. You're all stomach and most of it will be gone when little Mari is here."

"You'd better hope so."

"It's going to be gone, don't worry," He kissed my nose softly.

Abruptly, my phone went off…again. I groaned as I walked back over to the spot on the floor I had left it; I grasped it in my hand, answering with a groan of, "Hello?"

"Heather," I heard Courtney sniff, "Are you coming?"

This was going to be a long, long, _long _day.

* * *

A/N:  
Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
